


as you are

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel is pretty sure he's the luckiest guy in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bionysus](http://bionysus.tumblr.com/)' prompt, which I used as the opening line of the fic.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Bahorel mumbles, grinning into his pillow.

Jehan looks over her shoulder from where she's brushing her hair out in front of the mirror. "Lucky?"

"I get to watch you put yourself together every morning," Bahorel explains, lifting his head properly and rolling onto his side so he can see Jehan better. "I like watching you pick your outfits and get ready."

"You also get to help, if you want," Jehan says, holding her brush out, because she knows Bahorel well.

He grins even wider, getting out of bed and standing behind Jehan. He takes the brush from her hand, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder. "How do you want your hair today?"

"Pigtails," Jehan says decisively. "With pink ribbons."

Bahorel complies, gathering Jehan's waist-length hair into two even pigtails, tying them securely before wrapping pink ribbon around the hairbands and tying them neatly. Jehan admires them in the mirror with a smile, turning to kiss Bahorel on the cheek before she puts her bra on. She puts her breast forms on first, then picks out a pink lace bra that Bahorel bought for her months ago, to match her ribbons. She checks her reflection before turning around. 

"What do you think?"

"You look good," Bahorel replies with an approving nod.

Jehan grins. "Just _good_?"

Stepping closer, Bahorel runs his fingers over Jehan's bra strap. "I could give you a much more detailed reply if you wanted, but we're trying to get you into your clothes, not out of them."

Jehan shivers as Bahorel's fingers trail down over the curve of her bra cup and then brush over the skin of her chest, where the material ends. She smiles, tilting her head. "Pink dress and white tights today, I think."

"Sounds gorgeous," Bahorel murmurs, kissing Jehan lightly on the lips.

"Morning breath," Jehan protests, nose wrinkling as she laughs, pushing him away. "Go shower. I'll be ready by the time you're out."

Bahorel steals another kiss, because he knows Jehan will let him, then heads towards the bathroom. He takes his time showering, because as much as he likes watching Jehan get dressed—and helping, when asked—he can tell that Jehan needs the time alone today. He can't blame her. They've got a big day ahead of them and he's a little nervous himself, even though he knows that everything's going to be fine.

He settles for a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his best leather jacket. When he walks back to their bedroom, Jehan has finished getting dressed and is putting her makeup on. 

"You look good," Jehan tells him with a smile. "Help me pick a lipstick?"

Bahorel walks over, looking at their collection of shades, before picking one somewhere between pink and plum, holding it up. When Jehan takes it from Bahorel, he realises that her hands are shaking.

"Hey," he whispers, taking her hands into his and bringing them to his lips. "You don't have to be worried, okay? Just relax."

"Easier said than done," Jehan replies with a small smile that she can't hold for very long. She looks away, chewing on her lip. "I've been thinking about this for weeks, now. I've been trying to figure out what would be better, if it would be less awkward introducing myself as your boyfriend, or as your girlfriend. I mean, I guess you're getting a girlfriend today, but I still don't feel entirely right. Like I'm only being part of me, and I can't split myself into halves and see which half I feel like on any given day, Bahorel. I'm _me_ and I don't even know why I'm telling you this because you already know all of it, but…"

"But talking it out helps it make more sense," Bahorel finishes for her, taking the lipstick out of her hand and setting it back down on the counter. "Look at me, Jehan. I love you— _all of you_ —and that's why my brother wants to meet you. I've only referred to you as my partner when talking to him, because I figured that would be vague enough, and you could decide how you wanted to present yourself, or introduce yourself to him."

Jehan sighs. "But he'll be expecting a boyfriend—"

"It doesn't matter if I've only dated people who always identify as guys before," Bahorel tells her gently. "My brother's not going to judge either of us for it. Half my life, I thought I had a big sister, until it turned out I had a big brother instead. He gets it."

"Oh," Jehan breathes, her shoulders sagging with relief. "You could have told me sooner."

Bahorel ducks his head sheepishly. "Most of the time, I don't actually think about it? When he told me, I spent a lot of time going through my earlier memories and just reminding myself that I've had a brother all along, no matter what he presented like at the time."

Jehan smiles fondly at him, pulling him into a deep kiss. "You're an amazing person, Bahorel. I'm the lucky one, here."

Laughing quietly, Bahorel kisses her back. "Alright, one more kiss before you put your lipstick on? I don't want to ruin it before we even get out of the house."

"But you can ruin it all you like once we get back," Jehan promises, pulling Bahorel in by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him firmly. Bahorel's fingers rest on her jaw, brushing over the soft skin there as Jehan deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

They stay in each other's arms even once they stop kissing, enjoying their closeness for a moment before finally pulling away. Jehan picks up the lipstick again and this time, Bahorel is pleased to note that her hands aren't shaking. 

She applies it, smacking her lips together before starting on her eyeliner. She notices Bahorel watching and smiles when she's done. "Are you going to sit still for me, or are you going to do it yourself?"

"You know what I'm like about sitting still," Bahorel replies with a wink, taking the eyeliner from Jehan and walking around so he can look in the mirror as he puts on just enough for it to be noticeable but still understated. 

"Still convinced that I'm the luckiest person alive," Jehan murmurs, giving him an appraising look once he's done. "You're so gorgeous."

"So are you," Bahorel grins, as Jehan finishes up with her makeup. "We make a pretty gorgeous pair, don't we?"

"We most definitely do," Jehan smiles, taking Bahorel's hand and squeezing gently. "Ready to go?"

"Are you?" he asks. "Still nervous?"

"Of course. I'm meeting your _brother_. But not as much as before. Thank you."

"He'll love you," Bahorel assures him. "I love you."

With another beautiful smile, Jehan leads the way out. "I love you too."


End file.
